Legend Of The Dragoon: Darts Revenge
by Dartboy
Summary: Albert Brings News Of Death And Danger, He Pleads To Dart To Help Protect The World Again From This Darkness That May Be Stronger Than The Dragoons, What Will Dart Do, Protect The World And Risk His Family? Lay back and Watch What Happens,PlzR
1. Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

**_Hey Guys, This is my first story for LOD, i hope you like it but if you don't ill take it off make some change then repost it, please R&R_**

**_Legend Of Dragoon: Darts Revenge_**

**_Chapter 1: Two's Company, Three's a crowd_**

Dart was outside chopping wood when he felt it, a power he hadn't felt in years but recognized in an instant. He felt the ground shake as it landed right behind him and walked towards him, he turned around to welcome his old friend

"It's been a long time Albert" Dart shouted as Albert transformed back to human form

"That it has Dart, That it has"

The two friends embraced each other in a hug then looked at each other over; they saw the changes time had issued them; both had gained more age lines and defiantly more scars but apart from that they looked exactly the same as they had 7 years ago.

"I take it you found our new house easily enough" Grinned Dart

"The map you sent me was very detailed, I had no trouble at all but may I say, isn't the mountain range a bit…. different to Seles ? I thought Shana would have wanted to stay in Seles"

"We both did but it nearly became impossible, people….Kings and Clans mostly, found us to easily…"

Dart let out a little grin to _King_ Albert

"… they wanted us to fight for them, to reunite and win their wars, in the end they threaten our children, I can not always be there to protect my children so I went travelling and found this place, Built our house by hand and here we are in peace and my children are safe"

"The house looks amazing"

"Thanks, I think I did a good job, keeps us safe from the rain.."Laughed Dart ".. So how can I help you Albert, you've come a long way"

"I thought I'd just come and visit some old friends, catch up and meet the kids"

Dart would have believed this but Alberts eyes gave him away, always have, always will.

"What is it that you're not telling me, Albert?"

"It can wait, after we do our catching up and I see Shana"

"Albert, I'd much rather get this over with now then do the friend stuff"

Albert let out a sigh and frowned

"Dart, Today I need to be one of those kings who you talked about, the ones who you have grown to hate, who ask you to fight _their_ fights and win _their_ wars"

"I thought this wasn't going to be a casual visit but you know where I stand on this, I don't fight anymore, only when the fighting comes to me and threatens my family "

Both men started walking towards a wooden hut at the top of the hill where they could see smoke coming out of the chimney.

"I think recent events may change your mind, some things have changed"

"Albert, I swore a vow to never put my children or Shana in danger, which means I can no longer make new enemies on the battlefield, you have to realise Shana and my children are my life now, I no longer have urge to seek out fights"

"Dart, I'm not asking you to fight for my Kingdom, I'm asking you to fight for the dragoons, and I believe we are all in grave danger, including Shana and the kids if we don't reunite, the fighting will come to you this time"

Dart stopped and looked sideways at Albert with a crease in his forehead, Albert saw it in his eyes.

"You've been feeling it too, haven't you Dart?

"Miranda, Haschel, Kongol, Meru All…

"…Dead, I found there bodies without their spirits, only the White Eyes remains free"

Dart sat down on the slope of the hill where Albert joined him, both looking into the distant.

There was a long silence before Dart spoke.

"I…I could have done something, I felt their dragons calling but put in aside, I thought they were just calling their own dragons, I could have saved all of them"

"Dart, I saw the bodies, they were killed with one or two hits, there was no way you could have gotten there faster enough, it would have taken weeks, days even flying"

"Still…"

"There was something else…"

"What's that?

"Their families had been killed too and I think we are next in line"

" I thought that was coming but I can protect my family, It's all that matters to me at the moment, your just worried about your kingdom and I'm sorry but its not my concern"

"Dart, Please…I'm not asking you as a king, I'm asking you as a friend"

Dart stared into the distant, admiring the trees, rivers and the near by town, this decisions he knew would put yet another spin on his life and change it forever, hell he could change the world forever but he already knew his answer, It was his duty as the King of Dragons and Dragoons but also as a friend, he would never let down a friend in need.

"What is our plan for this new threat, do you know anything about it"

Alberts heart skipped a beat when he heard this, he knew with Dart by his side nothing could stop them.

"We know that he or she is Wingle because of the weapon wounds, they have godlike powers and that we will be in for the biggest fight we've ever had"

"Wingle huh? Thought they'd gone into hiding, anything else?

"We know where it lives"

Darts eyes lit up, revenge was becoming apart of him again, he knew it could be dangerous and powerful at the same time.

"Lets go and meet this son of a..."

Both men went silent, so had all the birds in the forest, the light had faded far to quickly for it to be evening, both men looked to the sky where a dark shadow blocked the sun, both stood and looked on as the shadow came closer and gained speed.

Dart was the first to react, he held his dragon spirit close to him and its light engulfed him, sliver armour covered him head to toe and huge 12 foot long wings appeared from his back, when he had finished he was noticeably taller and power flowed off him, He remembered this power and how it had served him, he hoped once again that it would.

He leaped off the ground and Flapped his wings into the sky, gaining speed as he went, as he got closer he felt a familiar presents about this figure, he knew him but didn't, He'd have to wait and see.

Dart charged several divine ball then fired at the shadow, the shadow dodged each one then moved closer coming down for an attack, Dart prepared and blocked his attack then countered, he swung his sword aiming for the throat when he suddenly stopped himself, his sword dropped to the ground and the echo could be heard for miles, shock filled his eyes and is mouth hung open.

Dart started uncontrollably shaking and was staring at the man who now stood before him

"Hello Son, Do you remember me?

"Yes Father"

**_Authors Note: MMMMMMMMMMMMM, I Do hope you like it,I loved the game and I came up with this Idea and had to write it, more to come soon please reveiw_**


	2. The Undead

_**Hey guys, I wasnt sure about putting this on so if I get bad reviews Ill redo it, its in my opinon abit crappy but I want to give it a go, I was up till 2 doing it and can't be bothered re editting it, hope its ok**_

**_Legend Of Dragoon: Darts Revenge_**

**_Chapter 2: The Undead_**

* * *

Albert looked on in horror; he had never seen Dart drop his weapon in all their years of their friendship. 

Albert instantly summoned all his power together to call upon the Jade Eye Dragon to assist him, once ready Albert let loose his dragon and flew along side him towards the shadow, Albert tackled Dart out of the way while his dragon took care of the shadow.

He landed on the ground where Shana ran out to them and grabbed Dart by the shoulders and shouted at him

"Dart, Dart, What's wrong!"

Dart kept silence so she turned to Albert

"Albert, What on earth is happening, tell me"

"After Shana. This isn't the time"

"Albert, Tell me something"

Albert was about to reply when a deafening roar echoed throughout the woods around them, He looked to the sky and saw his Dragon burst into a thousand pieces and scatter to the ground, just before they make contact with the ground they shot towards Albert and were absorbed by the spirit around his neck, Albert could barely move when the shadow landed and walked towards him.

Shana recognized the figure first and had the same reaction as Dart, once the figure was closer Albert too saw who it was.

"Zieg, can it be"

"My Son, Shana and King Albert please come close, my time is limited and evil draws near" Zieg hadn't changed since they last saw him, when he was killed.

"STAY BACK ZIEG" Yelled Albert while aiming his spear at him but Dart pushed him aside and walked towards his father.

"Father, how are you alive and why have you killed our fellow dragoons" Also drawing his weapon on Zieg.

Ziegs eyes flashed with fire when he heard this.

"Son" He growled "How can you think I have killed the other dragoons when you stand here alive and after I risked my soul to save you all, I bring a warning, this is no time for hows, you must listen to me"

"Zieg, why should we believe, I should kill you where you stand"Asked Albert

"You can not me for I am already dead, I have escaped to talk to you all"

"Tell us then"

"Endiness is in danger, all the creatures and beings which you live with are in grave danger, you must unite with all the other Kingdoms Of Humans and Wingles if you wish for this world you know to survive, you must go out of your way and find new allies to aid you on your way"

"Zieg, what are you talking about"

"Zackwell is building an army of the dead to take over the upper world, he has thousands ready to fight for him"

"Why come to tell us this? You know that Dart and I can take care of a few zombies, we now have weapons from the wingles which banish the dead from this world"

" Yes you can kill a few zombies, I know that but can you kill all the dead dragons? All your past enemies? And All your fallen Dragoons?"

Albert opened his mouth but nothing came out, Darts eyes widened.

"Father, What are you saying, Zackwell is bringing Everyone back?"

"Yes and he has the dragoon spirits, he was training us when I managed to escape, I have more resistance to magic than the other dragoons"

Albert sat down and put his head in his hands, it was all coming together now, the dragoons dying one by one for Zackwell's army, this was crazy it cant be true, what about ...

"Lucifer... What about Lucifer, the divine tree made him guardian of the underworld to make sure that no souls escaped, that's why he's so powerful, he wouldn't let this happen"

"Lucifer has fallen sick, he is dying so his ruling abilities and power were handed down to his number one, Zackwell"

"There is one chance to stop him, that is ..." Zieg stopped in mid sentence when a shadow casted over him, he looked up to see one of Zackwells deathbringers.

The deathbringer hovered while it pulled out a white gem, suddenly it shined blinding everyone, when it dulled they saw Zieg being pulled towards the gem.

"No... no... not again, FATHER, FATHER" Dart started running towards the deathbringer

"Find the human called in Townsend called Holy Darkness, he will help you, he will tell you what to do" With those words Zieg vanished inside the gem and the deathbringer dived straight into the ground and was gone.

Dart spun round to face Albert, both panting and looking shocked.

"Albert, What do you think?"

"I think we have no choice in what to believe"

"What makes you say that?"

Albert nodded behind Dart indicating to look, Dart turned and nearly dropped his weapon for the second time that day, standing before him were 4 dragoons, the 4 who had died in the past week, the 4 who he had trusted his life with on more than one account, before he could do anything they all rushed at him, with one goal, to kill him.

Dart blocked the first of the attacks then fled to the sky, spinning while charging his divine cannon, when he stopped to take aim he saw that Albert had joined in taking on Kongol and Meru, leaving him Rose and Haschel

" Rose, Rose, listen to me, can you hear me"

It was clear she couldn't as she slashed and swooped at him, he blocked every attack and counter with a divine ball attack, he tried again talking to her when he was shocked by lighting, Haschel took advantage of Darts shock and moved in on him with a quick volley of punches to his chest.

Dart felt them. Hard.

Dart looked and saw Albert losing, Meru was using her wingle magic and Kongol was smashing massive rocks at Albert, Albert was using Rose Storm to take the damage by he was slowly losing.

Dart looked back to see both dragoons facing him with blank expressions, the only difference Dart noticed were that their eyes were red, a fiery red, a red from the deepest parts of hell.

Dart started moving away when Rose spoke but it was her voice

"Dart my friend, how are you"

"Stop playing games Zackwell, we get this over with"

"Zackwell? HAHAHA that fool couldn't have done this, please don't insult me"

"Who are you then, why are you doing this"

Haschel flew down to join the fight against Albert, now he was using the wind against them, shooting water and rocks back at them, it was even until Haschel came, he can't blow away lighting.

Rose flew towards Dart until they were barely inches away and whispered into his ear.

"I am your worst nightmare ..." She turned and stared Dart in the eyes, He couldn't move at all, fear fulled his eyes, " And I do it because I can" Rose whipped out the dragon buster and drove it deep into Darts stomach, tears filled his eyes.

Dart deformed and was only held in the air by the sword, he thought all hope was lost until he saw Rose's eye widened, he turned his head to see Shana in full dragoon form charging a Light based arrow, Rose tugged and pulled at the sword but it wouldn't come out, he was human not dragoon now, she turned back to see Shana let the arrow loose and dived out of the way leaving the sword, Dart took it out as he fell, he tried to summon some power to call on his dragon to help him but found none.

Just before he hit the ground the White Eyed Dragon swooped in and saved him, she healed him fully then left him to help Albert.

Dart fully transformed, he saw Shana helping Albert so he went for his children, he flew at max speed to his house, when he got there he kicked the door down and called out,

"VIOLET, LAVITZ, COME DOWN, HURRY" Two little kids ran round the corner

"DADDY WHATS WRONG, WE SAW YOU FIGHTING, ARE YOU OKAY?

"LATER, NOT NOW" With that Dart swooped both of the kids up with one big claw and flew back to the fight, he saw Shana and Albert still fighting on, his voice boomed about the rest

"ALBERT, SHANA IT IS TIME TO LEAVE" To give them the chance to leave Dart charged his Cannon up and attacked " DIVINE DG BALL" He put his heart and soul into this attack and it showed as 500 divine balls shot out and towards the undead dragoons, it only took seconds until they reached the target, dust covered the battlefield, Shana and Albert shot out of the dust to Dart, followed by the White Eyed Dragon who was healing them.

No words where needed when they regrouped, they all flew towards Albert's kingdom as fast as they could, they were well aware that the undead dragoons were following

* * *

_**Please review, I know its abit bad but still tell me what you think and what to do better**_


End file.
